Toadette Vs Antasma
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Enjoying a nice hamburger in Cheep Cheep Beach, Toadette's quality time is ruined when the alleged Bat King Antasma appears to take her greatest fears and incorporate them into himself! Now Toadette must run for her life from the horror obsessed being, though little does she realize that she can easily fight back...
1. Chapter 1

**T****oadette Vs. Antasma**  


**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I just thought that I would gloat on the account that this is the first fanfic ever involving Antasma, the main bad guy of that new MaL game. Mainly because no one actually wrote about him. Granted, that's because the game he's in is brand new, but still.

* * *

Toadette was enjoying a nice, juicy hamburger in the tropical Cheep Cheap Beach as she ate at the the wooden pier right before the rainbow colored ramp. The sky was beautifully sunny, and everything was all right.

Except, something sinister was looming around the corner, and it was about to turn a bright, sunny day... dark.

"Huh? What's going on?" Toadette asked as she looked around, still holding onto her burger as a strange purple bat flapped towards her, smirking as it mutated into a ghostly figure with a cape, bow tie and two claws.

"I am the Bat King, Antasma!" The strange being exclaimed as he deviously smirked at Toadette. "I cause panic and nightmares everywhere I go! And I especially love to torment those who are cute and innocent, such as yourself!"

Toadette yelped as she ran back on the wooden pier, dropping her unfinished burger in the process, with Antasma reaching out towards her, smashing through the pier and causing Toadette to nearly fall into the water.

"It's no use, kid!" Antasma laughed as he loomed over Toadette, clenching his claws. "I'm going to feast upon your fears and become what you are terrified of most!"

Toadette screamed as she wet herself in fright, jumping into the salty sea water below as Antasma laughed, following Toadette into the sea and going underwater, following her as Toadette headed southward, Antasma keeping a close proximity to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette continued swiming away from the freaky Antasma, who was determined to control Toadette's fears and turn them real. As Toadette left the Cheep Cheep Beach behind and approached the northern edge of the Palm Shore, she resurfaced, running onto the sandy coast as Antasma slowly rose out of the water.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Antasma exclaimed as he laughed evilly, summoing a horde of dark purple bats that swarmed all over Toadette.

Toadette screamed as she tried getting the bats away from her, glaring at Antasma. "You are a creep! Seriously!" She barked back.

"Call me whatever you want," Antasma laughed as he chucked dark energy balls at Toadette. "But it matters none to me! I shall corrupt you!" He continued to laugh evilly.


	3. Chapter 3

Toadette ran around the sandy Palm Shore, trying to get her best away from the nefarious bat king Antasma, who inteded to have Toadette for himself as he got closer to her.

"Leave me alone!" Toadette called out, only to be caught off guard as Antasma suddenly teleported right in front of her, spooking the poor innocent humanoid mushroom girl out.

"You can't run from the nightmare bearer, kid!" Antasma laughed as he then wrapped Toadette in thorny purple vines, squeezing Toadette tightly. "Now, feed me your nightmares!"

Toadette squirmed as she tried to get out, when realizing that Antasma was feeding off her fear. Taking a deep breath, and trying her best to stay calm, Toadette embraced the vines squeezing her as she was able to slowly slip through them, much to Antasma's plight.

"**What!?** How were you able to escape!?" Antasma growled as he shook his head in disbelief.

Toadette smirked as she pulled an empty yellow colored jar with rainbow markings out of nowhere, holding it in her hands as she approached Antasma. "Because you're not so strong unless there is fear present! And I'm not letting you have that advantage over me any longer!" She boldly proclaimed as she then jammed Antasma into the jar, locking it up as she held it in both of her hands, the jar capable of trapping in anything.

Antasma screamed from the inside as he struggled inside the jar, causing it to wiggle. "Let me out of here, you wretched child!"

Toadette smiled as she shook her head, talking to Antasma. "Nope! In fact, I like you being trapped in here!" She whistled as she proceeded to walk around the Palm Shore, having felt good after beating Antasma, who cursed Toadette for outsmarting him.

**THE END**


End file.
